Feelings
by DemigodDaughterofArtemis
Summary: So, each of the gods have feelings. But, what do they think about?
1. Lightning

**Authors Note: OMG! I am so nervous! Please wish me luck. I really want to win! Last game of the season! Anyway, this is a story about each of the twelve major gods. Enjoy!**

 ***************************************** _Feelings**************************************************************************************************_

 _ **Lightning**_

Here I sit, on my throne in Olympus. Being the king of the gods.

Sometimes, I wish that I wasn't the king. That I wasn't the one that was mostly always in charge.

I wish that I could be more connected with my children.

Thalia. I wish that she did not spend half of her life as a pine tree. But now, she is fearless. She is courageous. And, even though I hate to admit it, I am really, really, proud of her.

Jason. I am truly stunned. For a Roman, Jason is a little Greek. I sometimes see him as a Greek. But, I need to remember that he is truly a Roman. I am proud of him, too. At least he will not turn out like Hercales. Or, to him, Hercules. Jason is much more loyal and cares about more. I am proud to call him my son.

Even I, Zues, the King of the gods, has feelings. I care about my kids. And I care about the other gods.

Many of the gods, demigods, and even mortals, think that I am made of solid iron. But, I am not.

Each of us gods has feelings. We are happy, sad, angry, confused (except for Athena), and we get nervous.

I enjoy having a family here on Olympus. I may not show it, but, I do.

I think that without them, I would have grown bitter and vulnerable. I act a little bitter now, only because I feel a king should be tough and bitter. I am actually a nice god. But I feel I should be bitter and mean.

I, Zues, King of the gods, have feelings. But, I do not show them.

 _*********************************Lightning****************************************************************************************************_

 **Authors Note: I know that it is short but it was hard to write about Zues. They always show him being bitter but, it will be easier to write the other gods. Yay! Anway, Bye for now!**


	2. Queen

_**************************************Feelings*********************************************************************************_

 _Queen_

Alot of demigods and gods, possibly even mortals, hate me. But, everyone should respect the _queen._ I, Hera, have feelings, too.

Many people hate me for messing with 'Percabeth' as Aphrodite calls them. But, I helped find out that Gaea was rising. Plus, I needed rescuing.

I am really not a bad god. I'm just, not the best.

I care about my fellow gods. But, my bigheaded husband needs to stop going down to be with mortals. While he goes down, my temper goes up.

And, that bratty, ungrateful, little Annabelle needs to learn her manners. So, she deserved to have her _precious_ little _Percy_ taken away from her.

And, Athena, Annabelles mother, needs to stop showing off. Just because she is the goddes of wisdom, does not mean that she is the smartest. And, Aphrodite. Just because she is the goddess of beauty, does not mean that I am not beautiful.

I know that I may not be pretty on the outside, but, on the inside, I am pretty. No, I am not trying to be cheesy but, I have a nice personality that I do not show. I need to be tough. i can not let my personality get in the way of who I want to be. I want to be a queen. I already am, but, not the way i want to be. I want to feel like a queen. i do not.

Yes, I have feelings. But, they are locked up deep inside of me.

They will forever be there. I will never show them.

And, do not hate me. You have feelings. I have feelins.

In reality, even if I am a god and you are a mortal, we are the same. We each have feelings.

I have feeling that I will not show. But, no matter what, I am a _queen._

 _Queen_

 _*********************************Feelings*****************************************************************************************************_

 **Authors Note: I honestly think that this is horrible. But, I want to keep it. Some of the gods will be better than others. Please don't loose hope in this little story yet. Anyway, Bye!**


	3. Trident

**Authors Note: I really don't have much to say...Enjoy!**

 ******************************************* _Feelings************************************************************************************************_

 **Trident**

I stared at the pristine water in front of me.

I stared for as long as I could count. The beautiful waves lapping at the beach. I control them. Of course I do. Well, it is better than controling the underworld.

Alot of gods and demigods (mortals too) see me as calm. I am. But sometimes I feel misunderstood. I chose to be this way. You all think that I was born calm cool and collected, but, I was not.

I chose my path. I could have grown bitter and evil, but I didn't. I chose my path. I chose to be light and easy. Yes, I chose the glowing trident. Not, the dull, dark trident.

Plus, If I was bitter, I probably would not have an amazing son.

Oh, how proud I am of him. He saved us all. We do not appreciate him enough.

Perseus Jackson is our savior. And I know that for a fact. Zues really hates my boy. And the god that hates him te mot, well, you can probably guess who that is.

Yes, Owlhead herself. She despises him. I once heard her muttering ways to kill Percy. But, she was making it seem like she's not the one that killed him. That evil know it all. Sometimes, I just want to summmon a hurricane to come and swallow her up, out of existance.

But I know I can't do that. (Though I really, _really_ wish I could.)

And my bigheaded brothers. Hades actually had kids! I'm an uncle! It amazed me when I found out. But, he is still bigheaded. I mean, he hangs with dead people, and he dosen't care! I mean, who does that?!

And Zues. oh, he just sits on his throne and acts all cool like 'I'm the best. Your so lame.'. But, he is most definatley not the best. And no, I am not the best either. I'll admit that, but, I am happy that i have a family. It makes me happy. But, jut like any family, I sometimes really hate them. but, that is definatley normal.

I am actually happy that i am not the king of the gods. It would be horrible having all that responsibility.

I like being like the water. So free and un controled. it just splashes and flows along. i can't imagine being anything different. I Like how i am.

I like having the glowing trident.

 **Trident**

 _******************************Felings*********************************************************************************************************_

 **Authors Note: Hey! How is it? i think its bad, but, i'm just rolling with this. Anyway, please go check out Blue Cake Wars. It is about anabeths Birthday! Yay!**

 **#HappyBirthdayWiseGirl**


End file.
